


take me somewhere (we can be alone)

by SurviveEternity



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurviveEternity/pseuds/SurviveEternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- and the challenger, Edge, is now carrying the champion, Jeff Hardy, out of the building! He even stole the championship on his way out! The arena is in uproar - the match never ended!"</p><p>-</p><p>An alternate ending to the WWE Championship match at the 2009 Royal Rumble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me somewhere (we can be alone)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new obsession.
> 
> That obsession is Jeff Hardy. Also Jeff/Edge.

The sound of a chair hitting someone’s head echoed - Edge could hear it clearly, even over the sound of the screaming crowd. Everything faded out - the roar of the crowd, Matt Hardy standing over him, Vickie off in the corner of the ring, the feel of the cold, metal chair against his face - and all Edge could see was Jeff’s crumpled body.

Jeff - who kissed Edge even when the whole world was saying that Edge was out to kill or cripple him. Who came to Edge’s hotel room after the stairwell, after the car crash, after the pyro incident, with a cocky smirk and a “Nothing can kill Jeff Hardy.” Who repeatedly said he was fine over and over again, said he’d be completely fine as long as Edge was with him - rivalry over the belt or not, the only thing that mattered was that they were together.

Jeff - betrayed by the one person in the world who should have always had his back. Edge clenched his jaw and shoved up onto his arms. Matt was still standing there, still holding the chair. An outsider would be afraid of Matt bringing it down on Edge - but Edge wasn’t. Edge knew that this was about Jeff. About Jeff’s successes, about Jeff’s popularity, about how Jeff was better than Matt.

Everyone expected Edge to cover Jeff - from the referee to Vickie to the commentary table to everyone in the crowd, everyone expected Edge was going to cover him for the title. “Jeff?” Edge whispered, gently shaking his lover’s shoulder - Jeff didn’t move, didn’t respond. Dropping his head to the mat with a swear, Edge sighed. He crawled out of the ring and slid to the floor. He closed his eyes and readied himself for this - Jeff wasn’t heavy, but he wasn’t light either and this match had been hell on them both.

Carefully, Edge staggered to his feet. Everyone reacted with uproar when he grabbed the belt - someone sputtered that he hadn’t won it yet. Edge smirked - just wait until he grabbed the champion to go with. He slung the belt over his shoulder, then limped back over to the ring.

He grasped Jeff’s shoulders gently as he pulled his lover out of the ring. It was a bit of a balancing act to get Jeff across his shoulders without dropping the belt, but he did it. The stadium had apparently been shocked into silence - even Matt was staring at him in confusion. Edge smirked at them all, then carried Jeff back up the ramp.

Edge expected some complaints - expected a trainer to show up, demanding to look at Jeff’s head, or for a referee to order him back to the ring. But instead everyone just stared, like they couldn’t believe what they were seeing. He carried Jeff through the backstage, taking a short detour to grab their bags on his way to the car.

*

He got a few odd looks at the hotel, as he half led, half dragged Jeff through the lobby, into the elevators and then down the hallway to his hotel room. It worried Edge how quiet Jeff was being, how easily he followed, when normally Jeff would complain - loudly - over Edge taking the lead. But he was being quiet, staring off into the distance, holding his belt to his chest. He almost looked heartbroken.

Considering what had just happened, Edge couldn’t really blame him.

Edge flicked the light switch on as soon as he opened the door, revealing the bland hotel room. He dropped the bags on the ground and paused - Jeff was still standing in the hallway. Well, standing might be saying a bit much - he was more ‘leaning against the wall’. Edge went over and gently took his upper shoulder, bringing him into the room.

Trying to take the belt away from Jeff was the hardest part. “C’mon,” Edge said, as he tried to slowly coax the title from his lover’s arms. “Just gimme the belt, man.” Jeff held the belt in a white knuckle grip, hanging on like it was his lifeline. “Jeff.”

That seemed to snap Jeff out of it slightly. “Fine,” he said, letting go of the belt. Edge dropped it onto the bed, then grabbed Jeff by the waist again.

“Hey!” Jeff protested, bringing up his elbow to hit Edge’s head - then the movement stuttered, Jeff suddenly remembering that Edge was still sore. And he was one of the few people Edge shared his neck issues with, one of the few people who knew how much his neck still hurt. “What’re you _doing_ , man?”

Edge carried him into the bathroom, putting him on the ground. “What the hell, man?” Jeff asked, crossing his arms.

“Hm?” Edge asked, as he turned the shower on. He put his hand under the water to check the temperature. He’d put on a shirt before entering the hotel, figuring it was common courtesy or something, so now he took it off. Dropping the shirt to the floor, he knelt down to start undoing his boots. Jeff just stood there, staring at him. “You gonna shower like that?” Edge asked, jerking his head at his still fully clothed lover.

Jeff sighed, yanking the zipper down on his shirt. He pulled it off over his head, then pulled off his arm sleeves. They joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor, as Edge stood up to kick off his boots. Soon both men were naked - Jeff ran one hand through his hair, smearing some of the makeup still on his face.

“After you,” Edge said, dropping into an exaggerated bow. Jeff laughed at that, climbing into the shower. As soon as both of them were in the shower, Edge grabbed the hand towel and his soap. He laughed when Jeff grimaced.

“C’mon, man, not that manly shit,” he complained. The soap was a gift from Christian - it was the manliest thing to exist, apparently. Jeff hated the smell. Edge wasn’t a big fan of it either, but he kept forgetting to buy different soap.

“Well, I don’t exactly see your soap around, now do I?” Edge responded, before he grasped Jeff’s chin and started to rub at the makeup. Jeff glared at him, then flipped him off. However, he didn’t move, which Edge took as some sort of approval to keep cleaning.

“I’m not a kid, ya know.”

“I know,” Edge responded, turning Jeff’s face to get at the other side. He looked at the towel for a second - cleaning it later would be hard. “If you were, this’d be creepy. And illegal.” Jeff laughed, leaning into Edge’s shoulder slightly.

“Man,” he drawled, his Carolina accent coming out full force. “I’m so tired.” He sighed, his face falling. Edge could tell it was about what Matt’d done. “What’d you think I did, man?” Jeff asked, his voice exhausted. “I thought he was there to help. I really did.” Then something occurred to him and he winced. “You’re not pissed about the chairs?”

“If it’d been me?” Edge ran the hand towel under the water. The face paint was starting to come out, but he was debating if it was a lost cause or not. “I woulda done it.” And he would’ve, too - he’d used chairs on Jeff before. Tables, ladders - every weapon under the ring, they’d used on each other.

Jeff nodded slowly, that distant look coming back into his eyes. Edge sighed, giving up on the hand towel. That’d need bleach or something, to get all of the stage makeup out of it. Leaning out of the shower slightly, Edge lobbed the towel into the sink. “Didja see that?” He asked, flashing Jeff a grin.

His grin faded when Jeff didn’t react, still staring into the distance. “Hey, babe?” Edge said, taking Jeff’s face in both hands. He blinked, moving his eyes up to meet Edge’s. “I love you.” Edge bit his tongue slightly after he said that, running a hand through Jeff’s hair. “Okay? I love you and whatever happens from here, I’m staying with you. I’m not leaving you, Jeff.”

“Love you, too,” Jeff pushed forward, pressing a kiss to Edge’s lips. Then he placed his face against Edge’s shoulder, holding him in a tight hug. Edge returned the gesture, holding Jeff close. Smackdown was going to be interesting - there’d be consequences for what he did and an explanation from Matt. Edge closed his eyes. But they’d get through it together - they always did.

**Author's Note:**

> [3/24]
> 
> I'm planning to write two fics per month this entire year. If there're any ships or whatever you think need more fics, send me an ask at thistaleisabloodyone.tumblr.com


End file.
